Dear Jude, Dear Tommy
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: This story starts out a month after the episode 'Date With The Night' and Tommy writes a letter to Jude explaining why he left. Then it all unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well this is a new story that I came up with. It starts out a month after the episode 'Date With The Night'. Tommy decides to write Jude a letter explaining why he left.**

Dear Jude,

I want to explain why I left. My sister is dying Jude. She has cancer. She has a daughter that I was sent to take care of. My other siblings won't take care of their niece.  
I was the only one left. I'm in Montana Jude. I didn't want to leave like that Jude. I'm sorry. I didn't say anything when I left because I was distraught.  
I miss you a lot Jude. I just hope you at least miss me a tiny bit and that you can forgive me. Call me or write back with the address on the envelope.

-Tommy

Tommy took the letter, put it in the envelope, and put it in the mailbox to send it. He went back inside to check on his sister.

**A/N: well what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jude walked outside of her dad's house, going to check the mail. 

Most of it was bills except for one that was addressed to her.

She knew who it was from, by the handwriting.

She went inside, put the bills on the coffee table and went to her room to open the envelope.

She opened it, read what it said and was crying from what it said.

The truth was she did miss Tommy, a lot. She hated it that he left and hadn't written her until now. She wasn't sure if she could forgive Tommy.

She decided to write Tommy back.

_Dear Tommy,_

_I don't know what to say. I'm sorry about your sister. I do miss you Tommy. I'm not sure if I can forgive you just yet.  
I don't understand why you didn't tell me anything about your family before. I would like to know why it took you a month to contact me.  
Oh and um, how did you get my dad's address? Please don't stop writing Tommy. I don't want to be pushed away._

_- Jude_

Jude put the letter in an envelope and sent it.

**A/N: well another chapter. What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy went to his mailbox and got the mail, and low and behold there was an envelope from Jude.

He went inside to open it.

He read it and on the 3rd to last sentence he laughed a little.

He wrote her back.

_Dear Jude, _

_I don't know why I didn't talk about my family situation to you before. I guess it never came up and also that I wanted to put my past behind me. The truth is my father wasn't a good person. He abused me and my brothers and sister, and especially my mother. I'm sorry for the stains on this letter on account of I'm crying. We ran away from my father when I was 5. My sister is 2 years older than me but we had always gotten along. Well you probably can tell that it has taken me a lot t tell you all of this so, let's just say that it has taken me a month to get myself together and realize that I can't hold it inside anymore. As for your dad's address, well Kwest gave it to me. I won't stop writing Jude and I won't push you away. _

_-Tommy _

He read it over to himself to make sure it was ok. He was shocked at himself for writing about himself crying, but it was written at that was done.

He put it in the envelope and sent it.

**A/N: well what do you think? Tell me by REVIEWING! **


	4. Chapter 4

Jude got the mail and went inside.

She opened a letter addressed from Tommy and read it.

After she read it she was crying too but yet laughing because Tommy never cries.

She stopped crying enough to write him a letter back.

_Dear Tommy, _

_That's very hard to go through. I'm sorry you had to. That is very sad. But I have to admit, it is really hard to believe that, you are open to tell me that you were crying. You never cry, well at least when no one is around. Wait a minute, you still talk to Kwest! How could you? I just feel bad that you would talk to him this whole time, and you just now are talking to me. I really am sorry that you had to go through what you went through. _

_-Jude _

She put it in the envelope and sent it.

**A/N: well is it good, bad, whatever? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed since those two have been corresponding.

It would be Jude's 18th birthday soon and Tommy wanted to give her something special.

He couldn't give her a ring, even though that's what he always wanted to give her. He could give her his Viper. He would never have thought of parting with it if it wasn't for her.

He found a letter in his mailbox, opened it and read it.

He laughed a little.

He wrote back.

_Dear Jude, _

_Thank you Jude for caring. Yes I do cry. I have to be open to you Jude because if I don't you'll hate me for closing my doors. I talked to Kwest because I've known him since forever and I knew that he would never hate me for doing what I did. I figured that you would hate me so I didn't talk. But before I talk about sadness again, Happy Birthday Jude. The big 18. I can't believe I have to miss it. But I do have a present for you. If you look in the envelope you will see a key. It is the key to my Viper. It's yours now. Don't even think about turning it down because it's my final decision. I know you will take good care of it. You deserve it. Happy Birthday. _

_-Tommy _

He folded the letter and took his Viper key, and put them in an envelope.

_Goodbye Viper, I knew you well. _Tommy thought to himself as he was sealing the envelope.

**A/N: well was it good, bad, whatever? In any case, REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

It was Jude's birthday and she was supposed to be happy but she was sad. 

Tommy wasn't there. He would make her happy, she knew he would. But since he wasn't there, she was sad.

Then she went to get the mail and there was a letter from Tommy. She lit up at the sight of it.

She heard something rattle in the envelope. She read the letter and she took the key out of the envelope, and went to get her Viper.

After her big party, she wrote Tommy a letter.

_Dear Tommy,_

_Thank you for my Viper. I love it. I have always admired it. My party wasn't the same without you. When are you coming back? I miss you a lot._

_-Jude_

Jude took the letter and put it in the envelope to seal it.

A/N: well is it good, bad, whatever? Tell me by REVIEWING!


	7. Chapter 7

It was a sad day for Tommy. His sister passed away last week. 

He was crying so much when he was getting the mail.

He read the letter from Jude and wrote her one back.

_Dear Jude,_

_I will come back Jude but not yet. My sister passed away Jude. I miss her so much. I was wondering if you could possibly come here and be with me at her funeral because, none of my siblings are brave enough to go. So will you, please? I don't have anyone else besides Kwest and he's already coming. I feel I need you here, more than ever. All my siblings want is my sister's belongings. They don't care about her. So would you please consider it? Maybe not for me but for someone who is alone and can't do this by himself._

_-Tommy_

Tommy read the letter to himself and couldn't believe he was asking Jude to do this.

He put it in the envelope and sent it.

**A/N: well is it good, bad, whatever? Tell me by REVIEWING!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jude was happy with her Viper but, she was sad every time she drove it. The smell was all Tommy. 

She saw the mailman walk by and she went outside before he could put it in the mailbox.

She saw a letter from Tommy and she started to cry when she read it.

She immediately wrote him back.

_Dear Tommy,_

_Of course I'll be there Tommy. I'm so sorry. I can tell she means a lot to you. I will be there soon Tommy. I miss you so much and if this let's us meet, then so be it._

_-Jude_

Jude sent the letter and started to pack.

**A/N: well is it good, bad, whatever? Tell me by REVIEWING!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy went to his mailbox and saw a letter from Jude. 

He read it and was happy that he would see her again.

Before he could go back inside, he saw a cab pull up in his driveway.

When he saw the person who got out of the cab, he dropped everything, including his jaw.

When the person saw Tommy, she dropped her bags and ran up to him.

"Tommy…"

"Jude…" Tommy gasped as she hugged him so tightly he could hardly breathe. But he hugged her back just as tight.

They broke apart just staring into each other's eyes before a little girl around 7 ran up to Tommy.

"Uncle Tommy, someone is on the phone for you" She said while looking up at him.

"Thank you Natalia" Tommy replied to the little girl.

He led Jude and Natalia back inside so he could answer the phone.

Jude sat her bags down in the kitchen where Tommy had led them. Natalia sat on a stool next to Jude staring up at her uncle.

When Tommy got off the phone he had tears in his eyes.

"Tommy, what is it?" Jude asked.

"Well the funeral is tomorrow. We will meet Kwest there. It's at 3:00 PM" Tommy said while wiping the tears from his eyes even though they were coming back down.

Jude got up to him and wiped the tears from his eyes.

**A/N: well you all were probably not expecting that right? Well I thought I'd do something like this. Is good or bad? Tell me by REVIEWING!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Thanks Jude" Tommy said. 

"Oh I would like to introduce you to my niece Natalia" Tommy said motioning towards his niece.

"Hello Natalia I'm Jude" Jude turned around looking at the little girl.

"I know, he talks about you all the time. It's kind of annoying really. I'm going up to my room" Natalia said looking at Jude then Tommy.

She ran up to her room. Jude turned around to look at Tommy.

"You talk about me all the time Quincy?" Jude shot Tommy a questioning look.

"Yeah, I do talk about you Harrison, a lot, and sometimes to myself when Nat doesn't want to listen" He confessed, not looking her straight in the eye.

"How about I show you to your room?" He wanted to change the subject.

He motioned for Jude to follow him upstairs to the guestroom while carrying her bags.

She followed him upstairs intrigued that she gets talked about a lot by him.

When she put her bags down Tommy was about to leave, when Jude stopped him.

"Tommy where are you going, I just got here?"

"I was just going to the kitchen to make something to eat. Do you want to come?" Tommy replied.

"Yeah sure" Jude responded.

Tommy went to the fridge to get ingredients for what he was making and Jude sat on a bar stool.

Tommy decided to make pasta even though it was only lunch time.

"You can cook Quincy?" Jude shot him a questioning look.

"Yeah I could always cook I just never did" Tommy answered.

After Tommy finished making the pasta he put garlic butter sauce on it. (yummmm)

They were eating and making conversation. Tommy was talking all about his sister.

"I'm really sorry about your sister Tommy. She seemed like she was a wonderful person even after what you all went through" Jude said.

"Thanks. Yeah she was a wonderful person. I can't believe she's gone. I miss her a lot. It helps that you're here. You remind me of her. She had a bright personality like you" Tommy started to cry again.

Jude couldn't believe that she saw Tommy cry again. He was really upset.

"It's ok Tommy, you'll always have the memories" Jude tried to comfort him.

**A/N: well what do you think? I think that I'm not going to make a sequel to this and just continue on with this story. Making the chapters longer. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day was the fateful day Tommy had to face. His sister's funeral. He wasn't prepared not to cry and Natalia wasn't either. 

"Come one everyone, we don't want to be late" Tommy called to everyone.

They drove to the cemetery and had a good service. Kwest was there and everyone else Tommy and his sister knew.

Tommy was looking around and saw someone that he thought he would never see again.

"Oh my G-d! Jude, could you watch Natalia for a moment I have to go talk to somebody?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah sure" Jude replied.

He walked up to the person and became very angry.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here!" yep Tommy was angry.

"I came to bid my daughter farewell" Tommy's father said calmly unlike Tommy.

"Your daughter! You haven't see her since she was 7, and you call her your daughter! Do you not remember what you did to mom, me, and the others! I remember it quite well considering I was 5!" Tommy was extremely angry. Well he had a right to be.

"But I'm better now, I went into rehab. Your sister forgave me, Thomas. I have seen her since she was 7. I saw her 3 months ago. She didn't want me here when you would be here, knowing that you would blow up like this" his father said trying to calm his son down.

Meanwhile, everyone at the funeral stopped what they were doing to pay attention to Tommy and the person he was screaming at.

"How dare you say that!" Tommy screamed at his father again.

Jude came running to where Tommy was with Natalia close behind.

"Tommy, calm down what is going on?" Jude asked.

Jude knew that Tommy was going to swear at any moment so she covered Natalia's ears.

"What's going on? Well I'll tell you what's going on. **MY NO GOOD F---ING A--HOLE OF A FATHER IS HERE MESSING THIS WHOLE DAY UP!**" Tommy screamed at the top of his lungs.

**A/N: I decided I'm going to keep with my short chapters it's kind of my style. REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll talk to you about it later, let's just go" Tommy calmed down enough to say that. 

When Tommy, Jude, and Natalia got back, Natalia ran up to her room.

"Tommy what was going on?" Jude asked sitting herself and Tommy down in the kitchen.

"My father showed up claiming that he was there to bid my sister farewell. Claiming she was his daughter and that she forgave him. How could she have forgiven him after what he did?" He was getting frustrated.

"He was lying, Tommy. That's all he was doing, lying. I don't know why he would disrespect your sister by showing up but, he did, and it's all over now so don't worry about it" Jude tried to calm him down.

"Yeah you're right" Tommy said, actually calmer.

"Tomorrow I have to meet with a real estate agent so I can sell my sister's estate. Then after that I have to sell all her belongings. Then after that I have to go talk to her lawyer so I can be properly made Natalia's guardian. So I probably won't be back in Toronto for another month. You can go back there if you want while I finish stuff here" Tommy informed Jude.

"No way am I leaving Tommy. I can tell you need someone to watch Natalia and I just got here, so I'm going to be here the whole time through this" Jude told Tommy.

"Alright then. I'm going to make dinner. What would you like I can make anything?" Tommy asked.

"How about baked chicken with pasta?" Jude asked.

"Sure, coming right up" Tommy replied.

After Natalia came down for dinner, they all ate and Natalia ran back upstairs.

Tommy decided to watch a movie. Jude joined him.

They sat in the dark throughout the movie, with Jude leaning against Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy had no objections to that.

After the movie was over, Jude had fallen asleep on Tommy's shoulder.

"Jude, wake up" Tommy whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm?" a very sleepy Jude mumbled.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder" Tommy said, looking into space, not looking her straight in the eye again.

"Tommy, why won't you look at me straight in the eye?" Jude asked.

"No reason" Tommy mumbled.

"Yes there is a reason Tommy. Tell me!"

"Because Jude!"

"Because why Tommy!"

"Because when I look in your eyes, every boundary I set up for myself, saying that you are the artist and I am your producer, breaks. I don't want to cross that line Jude. But when I look in your eyes, I want to cross the line. Whenever I think about you I want to cross the line"

"Then why don't you? You can now, I'm 18!"

He answered her by pulling her in for the most passionate kiss they've both had.

"I love you Jude. I have since the day I met you" Tommy finally said.

"I….I…"

**A/N: oohhh cliffie. REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

"What did you just say?"

"I said I love you Jude"

"Just making sure I wasn't dreaming. I love you too Tommy" Jude got out.

Tommy pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

When they reluctantly broke away Tommy spoke.

"Jude, what am I going to tell my niece? What are we going to tell everyone back home?"

"I don't care. Shut up you're ruining the moment" Jude shot her rebuttal.

This time Jude pulled Tommy in for a passionate kiss.

When they broke away, they both headed upstairs, but went to their separate rooms.

Tommy loved Jude so much but he was skeptical of what others would think. _Tommy you think too much. It doesn't matter what other people think. You love Jude and she loves you, those two facts are what matters. Besides, she is legal now. _Tommy corrected himself.

The month went smoothly. Tommy's sister's estate was sold along with her belongings. Tommy was properly made Natalia's guardian. They both told Natalia that they were together and she was ecstatic.

Her exact words were, _Oh my G-d really! I mean finally with you talking about her all the time Uncle Tommy; I thought it would happen sooner. Mom would've been happy for you. She would also have felt that it should have happened sooner. I'm going to go now. _

Eventually they all had to go back to Toronto.


	14. Chapter 14

In Toronto…. 

Tommy needed to sell his apartment so he could buy someplace a little bigger so he could accommodate Natalia.

"No Tommy you can't sell this place. I'll take it, I was meaning to get an apartment anyway" Jude retorted.

"Sure, Jude, you can have it" Tommy agreed.

"Now we have to go to G-major so everyone can beat me up to a bloody pulp" Tommy said sadly.

"Tommy they're not going to beat you up to a bloody pulp if I say no to. I am very persuasive" Jude countered.

"You think I don't know that?" Tommy asked with a smile on his face.

(since this is my story, the Viper can sit 3 people)

Jude insisted that she drive _her_ Viper.

G-Major….

"Look who I found in Montana!" Jude screamed as she entered G-Major

Darius and everybody came running to where the scream was from.

Tommy came in slowly waiting for the beating to a bloody pulp.

Natalia was close behind.

"Jude, could you please not scream in here? Well, well, well, if it isn't Tom Quincy. The person who left without any notice" Darius smirked. He was a little mad.

"Tom, who is that?" Liam asked.

"This is my niece Natalia" Tommy answered.

"I will explain everything. My sister died. I had to go and take care of Natalia. No one else could take care of her. So I took the chance. Ok?" Tommy started to cry.

Tommy wiped the tears away from his eyes so no one would see that he was crying.

"Oh by the way, where the hell have you been Jude? I gave you a week and that turned into a month. What happened?" Darius boomed.

"I stayed in Montana to comfort Tommy. He needed it on account of he needed someone to watch Natalia, so he could sell his sister's stuff and be legalized as Natalia's guardian" Jude let out information that Tommy didn't want to hear. He didn't want to face the realization that his sister is really gone.

Tommy turned to leave with Natalia's hand in his but Jude put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"No don't leave; I have a song I want you to hear"

"Now go back to what you were doing!" Jude ordered them all.


	15. Chapter 15

When Jude, Tommy, and Natalia were in Studio C, Jude sang her song for them. Tommy recorded it for her.

(I'm not going to put a song here because I don't have one but I will later on)

Tommy thought the song was amazing as usual and Natalia thought it was great. She doesn't know what amazing is yet. She'll learn.

(going to go faster people. Sorry to all of you who want me to slow down)

2 years later….

Tommy hadn't asked Jude to marry him yet, he was waiting to do it on Jude's 20th birthday, which was coming soon.

Jude's parents had accepted Jude and Tommy's relationship after a time but, made Tommy promise that he would have to wait until Jude was 20 to ask her to marry him. It was the whole, out of the teens thing.

Jude was always bugging Tommy to ask her because she didn't know of Tommy and her parent's agreement.

(I'm making Tommy younger than he is on the show. In this story he's 25 when Jude is 20)

Jude's birthday was in a week and Tommy had the perfect gift: the ring he had always wanted to give her. He could do it in a week.

The ring had a huge diamond in the middle with 2 amethysts on each side of the diamond.

Tommy's house….

Tommy was being very secretive and Jude didn't like it. She new he was hiding something and that he wouldn't tell her, but she thought she'd try.

"Tommy you're hiding something from me and I want to know what it is" Jude told him.

"You'll find out on your birthday" was all Tommy said.

"Maybe you told Natalia" Jude pondered.

"No way Jude, he doesn't tell me anything. He thinks I'll tell you or something" Natalia countered.

"Tell me Tommy!" Jude ordered.

"No Jude, you'll find out on your birthday!" Tommy responded.

"Hmmm" Jude mumbled.

"I'm going to go home and you will not see me until my birthday because, I will be bugging you if I don't see you until then" Jude said.

"But I want to see you" Tommy whined.

"Too bad. If you're making me wait until my birthday for the secret, then you'll have to wait until my birthday to see me"

Tommy thought that was the worst logic ever, but he loved her for it.

She left with a kiss from Tommy.

Tommy turned to Natalia and said, "I can't believe she gave me that at the end. I can't wait until her birthday to see her. I hope she at least lets me talk to her".

"Well I can't believe she believed me. You tell me everything I'm old enough to hear" Natalia exclaimed.

"Yeah well you were good, girl, real good" Tommy said.

The week went with whining from Tommy and whining from Jude. Jude wouldn't let Tommy even speak to her. Thank goodness it was her birthday and he could give her, the best present of all at that moment.

Tommy's house….

"I'm sorry Natalia, but you can't go to Jude's party. No don't even try. Your sitter is already here" Tommy heard the doorbell and let the sitter in.

"I have to go now, bye. Love you kid" He planted a kiss on Natalia's forehead and left.

Tommy drove to Jude's apartment and was really nervous.

_Jude loves you so she will say yes. She will say yes, she will say yes, she will say yes, she will say yes_ Tommy told himself over and over.

(you keep saying that Tommy and you'll do fine)

He got to her door and with flowers in hand, knocked.

She opened the door and Tommy's jaw dropped.

Jude was wearing a red strapless dress that hugged her every curve in the right way. It came to about just below her knee and her hair was in an up-do, with a small strand dangling against her face.

"You look beautiful Jude. Well of course you are always beautiful but I haven't seen you for a week so…..these are for you" Tommy was really nervous. He gave her the flowers.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Theses are beautiful. Thank you" Jude said on a laugh. She couldn't help laughing a little at how Tommy was so nervous.

_Maybe that has to do with the secret……_Jude thought.

Not only was Tommy going to pop the question but he wrote a song for her.

He was going to sing it which he hadn't done in a long time, but for Jude, he would do anything.

The party was fun and Tommy got up on stage to calm the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming. I have a present for Jude and it is a song. I know you all are surprised that me of all people is actually going to sing something but, for Jude anything. The song is called 'You and Me'" he took his guitar and started strumming on it.

Jude was smiling at him the whole time.

**You And Me** (by Lifehouse)

_ What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

When he finished, everyone was applauding and screaming.

Jude and Tommy locked eyes. Jude was crying happy tears, she had a huge smile on her face, and so did Tommy.

He got off the stage, went in front of Jude, and got down on one knee.

"Jude, you make me whole. I'm not afraid to be myself around you. The only other person who could do that was my sister. You helped me mend that whole inside me that once was filled by my sister's life. You complete me Jude. I love you Jude with all my heart and soul"

He took a black box out of his back pocket and opened it.

"Jude Harrison, will you marry me?"

_Yes! He finally asked me. This was his secret that I would find out on my birthday. Awww…_Jude thought to herself.

"I love you too Tommy. Yes I will marry you" She said between tears of joy.

He slipped the ring on her left ring finger and she leaped up and hugged him so tight he could hardly breathe. But then she let go and kissed him passionately until she they heard cheering and applause.


	16. Chapter 16

Tommy was the happiest man in the world at that moment. He finally got the love of his life.

When the party was over, Tommy and Jude walked hand in hand.

When they got to Tommy's house, Jude walked against Tommy with her head against his shoulder.

When Tommy and Jude got inside, Tommy paid the sitter and she left.

Tommy led Jude to the kitchen for a glass of cider, since Jude wasn't 21 yet.

Tommy poured the glasses and proposed a toast.

"To us, to you, the person I love the most" Tommy toasted, clinking his glass with Jude's.

"To us, to you, the person I love the most" Jude toasted to Tommy, clinking her glass with his.

Tommy had insisted that Jude sleep over because he couldn't just leave Natalia alone, while he brings Jude home.

Jude slept in the guestroom, sadly for Tommy.

She wanted to wait until they got married and Tommy respected that.

Jude apparently already had clothes there because; Tommy went over to her apartment while she was shopping or something and brought them over.

The next morning Natalia woke up and went into Tommy's room to wake him up.

Natalia jumped on Tommy's bed to wake him up.

"Uncle Tommy, get up please" Natalia said to Tommy while jumping on his bed.

"Natalia get off please" Tommy said tiredly.

She just kept on jumping.

"Natalia Amanda Quincy, get off my bed!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yes Uncle Tommy" Natalia said embarrassed.

She knew that when Tommy used her full name, he was serious.

He got up to make breakfast.

Jude heard all the commotion and got up to where the noise was coming from.

"Tommy, what's going on?" a very sleepy Jude said.

"Uncle Tommy what is Jude doing here? Did she say yes?" Natalia asked.

Tommy ignored Natalia for a minute to answer Jude's question.

"Natalia jumped on my bed this morning. I told her to get off but she wouldn't so I yelled for her to get off. Did I wake you?" Tommy asked Jude.

"No" Jude responded.

Tommy turned to Natalia to answer her questions.

"Jude is here because after the party, it was late and I couldn't leave you here alone while I took her home so she stayed. Yes she yes, she will be your aunt" Tommy said that part with a smile.

"Tommy, what's for breakfast?" Jude asked.

"Whatever, you two want. I can make anything" Tommy responded.

"Pancakes!" Natalia and Jude exclaimed at the same time.

"Pancakes it is" Tommy replied.

After they ate, Natalia went to school and Tommy and Jude went to work.

The planning for the wedding was going well. It was supposed to happen in 6 months. So in the summer.

That is good, nice and sunny. Not rainy weather.

6 months later….

The wedding day.

"Oh my G-d, look at my hair it's awful!" Jude told everyone in her dressing room at the local ballroom, where the wedding was.

"Jude stop fussing with it you'll make it worse" Sadie told her sister.

"Fix it then!" Jude said all frustrated.

"Alright, calm down" Sadie said.

When the hair was all fixed, Jude went through those two big doors to the man of her dreams.

She was wearing a lovely white strapless gown, with beads on the bodice. The bottom was silk.

When the music started, her dad took her arm and walked her down the aisle.

Tommy was standing at the alter smiling at his bride.

When Jude got to the alter she smiled at her groom.

When they exchanged vows, Tommy and Jude were both crying happy tears. Although some of Tommy's were probably because his sister wasn't there.

"Do you, Jude Elizabeth Harrison take Thomas Anthony Quincy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"And do you, Thomas Anthony Quincy take Jude Elizabeth Harrison to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Tommy hated his middle name.

"Then with the power invested in me, from Toronto, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Tommy did just that without hesitation. He kissed her long and hard.

_Finally, I'm Mrs. Jude Quincy! I have been waiting for this day. Tommy finally didn't run away. _


	17. Chapter 17

For their honeymoon they went to Japan. (that is the place I really want to go to right

now)

When they got to Japan, Jude couldn't believe that she was there, with all of the gardens and the cherry blossoms.

They stayed in a gorgeous hotel in Osaka.

Jude really wanted to go to Tokyo. It took a while to get there but it was worth it.

They made sure that no press was allowed where they were going.

They loved Japan.

They decided one day that they would go into a restaurant that they passed by a couple times.

They enjoyed the food very much.

Little did they know, someone from G-Major was there.

"Hello Quincys. How've you been?" the person called to them from across the restaurant.

"Hey is that Darius?" Jude whispered to Tommy.

"Yeah I think it is. I know we told him we were going to Japan but I didn't think we would see him here, even if he does go to Japan a lot" Tommy whispered back.

Darius started to come over to their table.

"Hey Darius, what brings you here, when we're trying to have a peaceful time, without work?" Jude asked.

"I love Japan. Since my star artist was going on vacation, I thought I would also. So I came here. I didn't think we would cross paths. So I'm just going to leave you be and leave" Darius said walking out.

"That was strange" Tommy said.

When they got back to the hotel that night they went straight to bed.

Jude laid back and shut her eyes but didn't fall asleep. Tommy did the same thing.

Jude spoke.

"After spending time with Natalia, who is not my kid, I want to adopt a kid instead of having one"


	18. Chapter 18

"You what?" Tommy asked lifting up his head and looking over at her. 

"I said I want to adopt a kid instead of having one" Jude repeated, lifting her head and looking over at him.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Because there are so many children out there, who are orphaned, who don't have any place to live, no food, water, or anything. I want to give one a chance to have a better life" Jude replied on a sob.

(the way Jude feels is the way I feel)

Jude saw that Tommy looked disappointed. She knew exactly why.

"Tommy that doesn't mean we can't have fun" she said that with an evil-ish grin on her face.

Tommy perked up with that statement.

They had the best night they've both had.

**A/N: I think the next chapter is going to be the last one, but I will do a sequel if you all want me too.**


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning came and Jude was smiling uncontrollably.

She walked into the kitchen in their suite, in the hotel, and started to make coffee.

Tommy woke up to find the smell of coffee fill the hotel suite.

Jude heard footsteps shuffling towards the kitchen, so she turned around and let out a small chuckle.

"What is so funny?" a half tired Tommy asked.

"Nothing it's just that you are normally the morning person, not me" Jude answered.

"Jude baby, I'm not a morning person. But if I have coffee, I'm a morning person" Tommy said, emphasizing the word coffee.

"Well here" Jude said giving Tommy a mug of coffee.

Tommy sipped the coffee and had an immediate smile on his face.

"Tommy, I want to adopt a child from here, Japan" Jude said.

"Alright, are there any places to adopt kids from?" Tommy replied before sipping some more of his coffee.

"Yeah I'm sure there are we just have to look" Jude responded

"Well then, let's go looking" Tommy said, putting an arm around Jude's waist.

**A/N: well this is my final chapter of this story. If I have enough reviews I will do a sequel. With that said, PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
